Now and Forever
by Rayssa Hyuuga
Summary: O que acontece quando Neji começa a ter ciúmes do namoro de Tenten e Lee? Ele irá expor seus semtimentos, ou apenas mentir para si mesmo?


Naruto não me pertence (mas o Neji sim)

Essa é a minha primeira fic NejiTen, espero que gostem e por favor digam o que acharam...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estavam Gai-Sensei e Neji esperando Tenten e Lee para o treino. Neji estava estranhando tal atitude vinda de sua companheira de time, já que a garota nunca se atrasava para os treinos, quanto ao atraso de Lee ele nem se importava.

Alguns gritos, ou melhor, escândalos podiam ser ouvidos ao longe, e Neji tinha certeza de que Lee estava chegando com sua empolgação de sempre, e com ele vinha Tenten, que andava tranqüilamente, apenas observando o estardalhaço de seu companheiro. Aliás, era isso que o estava incomodando há algumas semanas, toda essa proximidade que Lee e Tenten adquiriram há algumas semanas atrás, quando começaram a namorar. Neji insistia em pôr em sua cabeça de que se incomodava pelo fato de que isso poderia comprometer o desenvolvimento do grupo.

Ele apenas ficou observando Tenten que ficava sendo abraçada por Lee constantemente, em seguida começou a imaginar-se atacando Lee com Hakke Rokujuu Younsho, então balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, e passou a observar um pequeno graveto, que parecia ser mais interessante do que ficar olhando Lee.

Tenten estava com os pensamentos longe, e apenas fitava o rosto de Neji, antes que percebesse os orbes perolados deste se encontraram com seus olhos chocolates, ao tentar disfarçar, Tenten, olhou para os lados, voltou a olhar para Neji e murmurou um "Ohayo" quase inaudível, este lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Gai: Então vamos treinaaar!

Lee: Vamos treinar entããão...Yoooosh... Vem treinar comigo e com o Sensei, Tenten!

Tenten hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

Tenten: Eu vou treinar com o Neji, Lee... Já faz algumas semanas que ele tem tido que treinar sozinho...

O que era verdade, já que Lee praticamente arrastava-a para treinar com ele, e Neji acabava por treinar sozinho.

Neji: Não se preocupe comigo, Tenten... Eu posso treinar sozinho!

Neji não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, talvez não quisesse parecer fraco em frente aos seus companheiros de time, e pedir para Tenten treinar com ele.

Tenten: Ahn...Vamos, não há problema algum em nós treinarmos, não é LEE?!

Lee: o.o Ahn...Não...

Tenten começou a empurrar Neji para dentro da floresta antes que este arranjasse uma desculpa para ir treinar sozinho.

Neji parou e virou-se para Tenten.

Neji: Achei que ia querer treinar com o Lee...

Tenten: Ta, eu sei que isso pode soar meio...Cruel...Mas passar 24 horas com o Lee é impossível, mesmo ele sendo meu namorado.

Essas últimas palavras soaram com eco na cabeça de Neji, para ele as palavras "Lee, meu e namorado" não deveriam formar uma frase saída da boca de Tenten, e Neji novamente se perdeu em seus pensamentos, mas foi acordado pelo chamado de Tenten.

Tenten: Você não acha?

Neji: Hum...

Tenten: Então vamos treinar...

Os dois se posicionaram em extremidades opostas, Tenten começou a invocar armas e atirou-as contra Neji, este desviou-se das kunais sem problema algum, foi ai que ele se distraiu novamente enquanto observava Tenten, quando uma kunai passou raspando pelo seu braço, ocasionando um corte, fazendo com que Neji voltasse a si.

Tenten: Neji...Você está bem? Gomen Nasai...

A kunoichi se aproximou de Neji para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

Neji: Não se preocupe...Não foi nada...

Tenten: Mas...É...O que houve?

Neji: Nada...Apenas me distrai por um momento...Vamos continuar treinando...

Tenten: Só depois que você cuidar desse corte... Deixe-me ver...

Neji: Já disse que não foi nada...Vamos treinar, ok?

Tenten abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas de nada adiantava contestar Neji, já que ele era muito teimoso.

Tempo depois

Neji: Acho que por hoje já está bom...Daqui a pouco o sol vai se pôr...Vamos voltar!

Tenten: Não...

Neji apenas observou a garota, não entendendo o por que de tal atitude, já que era sempre ela que dava os treinos por encerrado antes de anoitecer.

Tenten: Quer dizer...Vamos descansar um pouco antes de voltarmos...

O shinobi franziu a testa mas acabou por concordar em ficar. Os dois sentaram-se encostados no tronco de uma árvore.

Há muito tempo Tenten tinha uma coisa para falar para Neji, aproveitando o momento, ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para lhe dizer.

Tenten: Neji eu...Seu braço, ainda ta sangrando! (comentário da autora: talvez não tenha sido coragem suficiente)

Neji: Hum...Não é nada...

Tenten: Deixa de ser bobo, e me deixa ver isso!

Dando-se por vencido, Neji retirou seu braço da manga de seu kimono deixando seu braço e metade de seu peito a mostra, fazendo com que Tenten corasse levemente. A kunoichi tirou algumas ataduras de sua bolsa, ela pegou o braço de Neji e começou a examinar o ferimento, em seguida começou a envolvê-lo com as ataduras. Neji apenas observou a garota, ele se impressionou como a garota ainda se preocupava com ele, mesmo ele às vezes a tratando friamente...Ele achava tão linda a cara que Tenten fazia quando estava preocupada.

Tenten: Pronto.

Neji colocou o braço na manga novamente.

Neji: Arigatou...

Tenten: Doushimashite...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, quando o sol começou a se pôr.

Neji: É melhor irmos andando!

Tenten: Neji...

Se ficasse mais um pouco ali, ele não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

Tenten: Tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar há um tempo...

Ela engoliu a seco e continuou.

Tenten: Eu...Eu am-am…Ai…EuamovocêmasnuncadissenadaporquetinhamedodenãosercorrespondidaentãoeucomeceianamoraroLeeprapoderteesquecermasissoéimpossívelporqueévocêqueeurealmenteamoeeunãoaguentomaistentarmentirparamimmesma...

Neji: confuso Como? Fala devagar!

Tenten: Ah...Eu disse que...Te amo, mas eu nunca disse nada, porque eu não sabia qual seria sua reação...Pra te esquecer eu comecei a namorar o Lee, mas eu não agüento mais mentir pra mim mesma, porque desde então eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça...

Tenten abaixou a cabeça e Neji apenas a olhou espantado...Não esperava que ela fosse algum dia dizer uma coisa dessas a ele.

Neji: Tenten eu...

Tenten: É melhor eu ir...

Antes que Neji pudesse dizer algo, a kunoichi sumiu dentro da mata.

A única coisa que sobrou em sua cabeça, era que ele tinha tantas coisas para dizer para Tenten... Talvez o melhor fosse esperar pelo dia seguinte para fazer algum comentário.

No dia seguinte

Quando Tenten e Lee iam chegando (atrasados, já que Lee ficava enrolando) Neji não perdeu tempo.

Neji: Tenten, vamos treinar!

Tenten olhou para Neji tentando entender o que ele pretendia, Lee apenas se impressionou com o pedido, já que Neji nunca se quer reclamou de treinar sozinho.

Neji e Tenten entraram na floresta, e o shinobi começou a falar.

Neji: Tenten...Sabe quando as pessoas dizem que você só dá valor às coisas...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, duas kunais atingiram Tenten, uma no ombro, e outra na barriga, fazendo com que a kunoichi caísse.

Neji: TENTEN!

Neji se abaixou ao lado de Tenten, mas esta estava desacordada. O homem responsável pelo ataque saiu de trás das árvores. A raiva de Neji em relação ao homem que havia atacado Tenten era tão grande que ele partiu logo para o ataque.

Neji: Hakke Rokujuu Younsho.

Antes que o desconhecido pudesse dizer "kaiten" ele já estava caído no chão.

Neji correu para onde Tenten estava, ele a pegou no colo e a encostou em uma árvore, em seguida tirou as kunais do corpo da kunoichi.

Neji: Tenten! Acorde...Onegai...

Mas a garota não acordava.

Neji: Tenten...Onegai...Eu não posso te perder, agora que realmente sei o que sinto por você...Onegai.

Tenten: Ahn...

Ela sentiu uma mão em seu rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente, e se deparou com Neji, que a abraçou assim que ela havia acordado, coisa que ela nunca esperava vindo dele.

Tenten: Neji...?

Neji: Tenten... Tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer, sabe quando você só dá valor para ás coisas quando as perde? Eu senti isso em relação a você...Duas vezes...A primeira foi quando você começou a namorar o Lee...E a segunda e mais desagradável foi agora...E agora eu realmente sei o que sinto por você...A verdade é que eu amo você, e não agüento mais ficar longe de você.

Ao dizer isso a face dos dois se aproximaram, um podia sentir a respiração do outro, seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se encontraram, coisa que ambos esperavam a tempos, Neji colocou sua mão na nuca de Tenten, e as mãos desta apoiavam-se nos ombros dele, e os dois foram aprofundando o beijo, ambos queriam ficar daquele modo, mesmo que o fôlego acabasse. Porém um farfalhar de folhas fez com que os dois se separassem, era Lee...Ele havia visto a cena toda.

Lee: Tenten?

Tenten: Lee? Gomen Nasai...Mas o Neji é quem...

Lee: Eu sei...Eu sabia o tempo todo...Eu sabia que estava comigo só para esquecê-lo, do mesmo modo que eu estava com você para esquecer a Sakura-San...Não precisa se desculpar, ambos erramos em tentar enganar a nós mesmos...E você está certa de ir atrás de quem realmente ama...E é isso que vou voltar a fazer...Eu vou correr atrás da Sakura-San...Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh...

Lee foi embora e sobraram apenas Neji e Tenten.

Tenten: Ai...

Ela colocou a mão sobre o ferimento da barriga.

Neji: Tenten?

Tenten: Está tudo bem...Ainda mais agora que eu estou com você.

Ele sorriu, mas preocupado com a kunoichi, ele a pegou no colo e a levou ao hospital, onde cuidariam dos ferimentos.

Mais tarde quando Tenten já havia recebido o tratamento adequado, Neji entrou em seu quarto e ficou ao seu lado a noite inteira, e era ao seu lado que ele queria passar a vida inteira, e o mesmo ele podia esperar de Tenten.

--------------------------------------------------------

E então??? Olha para o leitor com cara de "onegai diga oq achou"...

Bem, sinceramente eu num faço idéia de quem seja o tal homem que atacou...pra falar a verdade eu só queria dar uma emoçãozinha xD...

Espero que tenham gostado...E não esqueçam, façam dessa autora baka, uma autora feliz e deixem um comentário...


End file.
